Kitty!
by Sachiko Ever After
Summary: Gumball is turned back at about seven years younger by Anais' science project. Darwin and Anais must keep Gumball safe from trouble he may cause now as a five year old.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Inspired by Monsters Inc. Especially from the relationship of Boo, Mike and Sulley. Gumball's actions are inpred by Boo and my little niece.**

* * *

><p>Anais was in the family garage, working on her own science project for her and her brother's school science fair. She believes she was sure to win from her growing intelligence. Her project was meant to be an explanation for time travel. Making a few adjustments in areas of her project, she heard some familiar footsteps and voices. However, she could not quite put her finger on to who they belonged to. She sighed once the voices came closer and it was easier to tell who the two individuals were. The door slammed open loudly.<p>

"Hey, Anais! Dinner's ready!" Gumball had a huge smile on his face, wanting to eat the dinner their mother prepared. He was also jumping up and down from impatience. Darwin stood behind him, silent, but smiling as well. Anais rolled her eyes. She always thought she was much more mature than her _older_ brothers. She responded, "Alright, Just let me place one more thing for my project," She recalled her brothers were in this fair as well, "Did you even do something for your project?" Darwin nodded, but Gumball shook his head. He didn't care. He was just hungry right now.

Anais sighed once more, "Okay. Whatever. Let's go then." She and Darwin walked up the few steps and out of the garage. However, Gumball stayed in the garage and silently closed the door. He tip-toed towards the project. Not only was it do explain time travel, but Anais even made a machine. A real and working machine. Gumball realized he can go back in time and have Past Gumball get started on a project. He pushed his hand onto the red button which had a note saying, _"Don't Touch!"_

Of course, he did not listen and there was a bright, white flash in the garage and a slightly loud 'boom'. Gumball fell backwards and steam arose from the button.

.;.

During dinner, Anais and Darin had heard the noise from the garage and excused themselves from the dinner table. They both rushed to the garage door and hesitated to open it. They gently pushed the door and were shocked to what they had found.

Anais' project's button was on the floor, steaming and possibly completely broken. Anais would've have entirely raged if she hadn't seen Gumball. Gumball was laying on the cold floor, clothing much more larger and he was tiny. About the same size, height and age of Anais. He stood up and lifted his arms, his face filled with curiosity and his mouth making a small 'o' shape. As he lifted his arm, he noticed how the sleeves of his sweater were longer and wider than his arms. He lifted one leg and observed the same problem with his pants.

He turned and looked at Anais and Darwn. They were still trying to collect their thoughts while watching the scene: Gumball was four or five years old again.

Gumball walked, almost like a penguin from the size of his clothing, to his siblings and tugged on Darwin's pants. Darwin shook his head and looked down. Darwin was most defiantly sure that Gumball as a four or five year old was one of the most adoring and cutest thing he has ever seen. Especially his eyes. The wide, curious eyes were just a perfect shade of sky blue for a child. Darwin couldn't help at all, but embraced Gumball tightly and admired his appearance. "AWWW! He's so adorable, Anais!" Gumball vlosed his eyes as his cheek was pushed against Darwin's cheek. Gumball groaned in slight irritation.

Once Darwin had called out her name, Anais turned and looked at Gumball. One thought immediately raced into her mind, _'I guess he is pretty cute, huh?'_ She shook her head as millions of thought raced into her mind again, _'How is mom going to find out? What about my project? How is she going to find out?' _Then she shook the thoughts out of her mind and looked back at Darwn who was attacking Gumball with hugs and admiration.

"No time for that. We have to find a way through mom, so she won't suspect Gumball being 'gone'. He's a kid which means we must be extra careful beause he can be more trouble."

Darwin pouted, but nodded. He kept Gumbalk in an embrace, but stopped embarrassing him. Him and Anais snuck silently to their room and shut it. Gumball had already fallen asleep. Darwin was sleepy as well. Darwn set Gumball on the bottom bunk bed and Darwin went into his fish tank. They both feel asleep as Anais was trying to find a way turn him back. She tried one idea which was repairing the button.

She was about to walk out of the bedroom when a small hand touch her shoulder. She turned around to Gumball, hugging the blanket with one small tear streak down his cheek. Absolutely adorable. His cuteness grew to another 5% as he whispered, "Kitty!" Anais was slightly confused until she remembered something she had found in the garage a few days ago.

_'Is that what he wants?' S_he thought. She reassured Gumball, "Stay here," and went to the garage. She dug through a few boxes until she found the item. She viewed it closer. It was an ocean blue colored stuffed cat. It was obviously old. She rushed back into a room to see Gumball on the bed, hugging his knees to his chest with he head low. When the door clicked open, he raised his head and his eyes lit up with the huge smile as he ran to the stuffed animal and embraced it. Then he hugged Anais and whispered, "Thank you.." He rushed back into his bed and wrapped the blankets around him and the cat. He finally fell in a deep sleep. Anais smiled at the sceme before her.

She went back to the garage to start her project again and was always kept reminded of the image of Gumball, sleeping peacefully with the small toy.

_'Cute.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**To people sending me messages on PM, **

**Please go away and take your insults with you. You'r becoming much more irritating than I expected.**

**- Sincerely, Sachiko and Gmail inbox.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Anais was the first to be awake. She climbed down the ladder from her top bunk of the bed and rubbed her eyes once she reached the ground. She turned and looked at her two brothers. Both were still asleep and slightly snoring. She rolled her eyes at their laziness and went to the closet. She picked out her normal outfit and went to the restroom to change clothing and do her morning routine. Until her mother, Nicole, walked up the stairs and called out, "Anais! Are the boys awake yet?" Anias' eyes widened and she ran before her mother placed her hand on the doorknob.<p>

"Nope! Heh, Maybe you should let them sleep a while. We..don't have school today and you know how they are grumpy morning risers..heh.." _God, was that the best I could come up with?! _Nicole shrugged and walked back downstairs as Anais let out a small sigh. She continued to walk through the short hallway to her brothers' room and check if their mother's her her own voice woke them up. They were still deep asleep. Anais went downstairs to eat breakfast of pancakes, eggs and bacon and wait until Darwin woke up for their day of school. So it was only Anais, Nicole and Richard at the table at the moment.

Minutes later, Nicole was reading the newspaper with her coffee on the couch, Richard was watching (or sleeping) before the television and Anais was waiting. There was still an hour left until school started. Surprisingly, Rihard was able to awake at the time, but Nicole must have done most of the work. Darwin finally walked downstairs to eat breakfast. As he was eating, Anais scooted closer to him and whispered, "Where's Gumball?" He responded with "In the room, asleep." Anais thought of how Nicole would go in to clean the room once they left school. They can't have Gumball discovered as a child right now. She whispered back, "Fake being sick. Mom will go in the room the room to clean and will see Toddler Gumball!" Darwin hadn't realized that, so he accepted and went the the fridge to pick out any this that would make him appear ill.

Darwin grabbed the thermometer, turned the _hot_ water on and place the thermometer under the water to heat up. He grabbed an egg, cracked it into a bowl, making sure the cytoplasm was the only thing in the bowl. He used that to make it seem like mucus was running down his nose. He even splashed some hot water onto his face to seem warm from the fake illness. Anais grabbed Nicole's blush make up kit from the restroom and retrieved it to Darwin to swipe the product onto his face which made him appear red from illness. He put the thermometer in his mouth and pretended to be tired as he walked towards his mother whose attention was still upon the newspaper.

He groaned, "Mom...". Nicole turned to her 'sick' adoptive son who continued with, "I think I'm sick." Nicole sighed and escorted him to his room, but stopped as Darwin ran in and closed the door. She was confused, but rolled her eyes and walked back downstairs after changing into her normal day attire. She said to Anais, "Pack your thing up, Anais. We're going to school now." Anais nodded and went to the car with her backpack.

.;.

Meanwhile, Darwin was trying to calm down the cries from Gumball. "B-but where is my M-mommy!?" The tears fell rapidly like a waterfall from his light blue eyes. Seeing Gumball as a child, crying an distressed would make you feel completely horrible and wish you were not ever born. Darwin never dealt with a real child. Plus children are different from each other is different ways, so what wold make him calm down? Wait.. Gumball did not have his stuffed cat toy.. Where was it? Darwin turned and saw it abandoned on the bed.

He reached out to grab it and felt the extreme softness of the doll even though it was shoved in a box for years. He held it in front of the crying child and Gumball's cries quietened down. He saw the doll and quickly grabbed it to embraced it. His face was buried in the neck of the doll, any excess tears falling onto the doll. A small smile was hidden and you cannot tell Darwin, in front of his face, that the sight was adorable. As Gumball was distracted, Darwin noticed Nicole driving up the drive way, so he picked up Gumball and laid him on the bed he was sleeping in before. Darwin pulled the covers over himself and Gumball to make in look like he was the only one in bed.

They soon fell asleep as Nicole stepped out of the car.


End file.
